finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Bard is a Job in Final Fantasy XIV, introduced as the Discipline of War Archer ( ) in the original release. Players start as an Archer, and then may upgrade to Bard using the Soul Crystal obtained from the quest A Song of Bards and Bowmen after Archer reaches level 30. The quest is given by Luciane after clearing The One that Got Away. Profile Archer Archers wield a bow and, while not possessing as much damage dealing potential as other DPS classes, Archers have the advantage of range. While their HP and defense is rather low compared to other disciplines, Archers possess the unique trait of being able to attack while running away from aggressive enemies. Archers do not possess any combo actions, but they do possess abilities that increase the chance of critical strikes, allowing them to quickly deplete an enemy's HP. Archers also have access to area-of-effect attacks and are able to inflict several status effects on their enemies. Bard Bard shares same role actions with Machinist, as both are classified as Physical Ranged DPS. Bards specialize in various songs that enchant allies, if they are in range, and self with buffs. Some songs can only be executed while other songs are being sung, while some can drain MP while being sung. Songs extends Archer's abilities by granting additional effects, such as resetting recast time of other abilities. Story Archer Bard ''Heavensward'' ''Stormblood'' Equipment The Archer class is defined by wielding bows. Unlike in version 1.0, arrows are no longer equipped. In terms of late game armor and accessories, Archers and Bards wear "Aiming" gear sets, which tend to be more flamboyant than other DPS classes. While the armor is shared only with Machinists, the Aiming accessories are additionally shared with Rogues and Ninjas. Job Gauge The Job Gauge was introduced to players in 4.0 Stormblood. The Bard uses the Mage's Ballad, Army's Paeon, and The Wanderer's Minuet Gauges. The Job Gauges share the same trigger effect called Repertoire. Repertoire can be triggered if either Caustic Bite or Stormbite has dealt critical damage over time. Repertoire grants more effect stacks, except for Mage's Ballad, and additional effects to songs. The Mage's Ballad Gauge indicates the time remaining for its duration. While Mage's Ballad is being sung, the Repertoire effect resets the recast times for Bloodletter and Rain of Death. The Army's Paeon Gauge indicates the time remaining for its duration and the number of stacks it currently has. If the Repertoire effect is triggered while Army's Paeon is being sung, the bard is granted one stack and reduced action cast and recast time. The Wanderer's Minuet Gauge indicates the time remaining for its duration and the number of stacks it currently has. The action Pitch Perfect will become available if the Repertoire effect is triggered while the Wanderer's Minuet is being sung. Upon reaching level 80 and acquiring the Soul Voice trait, the Soul Voice Gauge unlocks. The gauge increases every time Repetoire is accumulated. Abilities Role Actions Traits PvP Actions Common Actions Common Actions have no cost Additional PvP Actions Players are restricted to equipping two Additional PvP Actions at once. These actions have no cost. Limit Break Archers' and Bards' Limit Breaks focus dealing powerful damage to enemies in a straight line in front of the player. They both share the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as Machinist. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bard and Archer appear on cards. Bard has an Ice-elemental card and Archer a Wind-elemental. Bard XIV TCG.png|Bard. Archer XIV TCG.png|Archer. Gallery FF14Archer.jpg|Archers. Ff14-class-archer.jpg|Archer render for the original ''Final Fantasy XIV. Bard FFXIV.png|Bard render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. ARR Archer.png|Archer render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ARR Bard.png|Bard render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. BRD Soul Crystal.png|Bard Soul Crystal. Miqo'te Bard.png|A Miqo'te Bard in the End of and Era video. ARC Weapon of Light.png|The Archer's weapon of light. FF14Arrows.jpg|Arrows. FFXIV Bard Sprite.png|Bard sprite. Bard Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. ;Arms and Gear sets FF14ArcherWeapon1.jpg|A bow. FF14ArcherWeapon2.jpg|Another bow. Archer Weapons FFXIV Art.jpg|Weapons. FFXIV Bard Relic Concept Art.jpg|Bard Relic concept art. FFXIV Bard Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Bard concept art. FFXIV_Stormblood_Bard.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. Birdsong Set.jpg|Birdsong PVP Set. FFXIV SBG Bard.png|Artifact equipment from Shadowbringers. ;Abilities FFXIV Heavy Shot.png|Heavy Shot. FFXIV Straight Shot.png|Straight Shot. FFXIV Raging Strikes.png|Raging Strikes. FFXIV Venomous Bite.png|Venomous Bite. FFXIV Bloodletter.png|Bloodletter. FFXIV Repelling Shot.png|Repelling Shot. FFXIV Quick Knock.png|Quick Knock. FFXIV Windbite.png|Windbite. FFXIV Barrage.png|Barrage. FFXIV Mage's Ballad.png|Mage's Ballad. FFXIV Army's Paeon.png|Army's Paeon. FFXIV Rain of Death.png|Rain of Death. FFXIV Battle Voice.png|Battle Voice. FFXIV The Wanderers Minuet.png|The Wanderer's Minuet. FFXIV Pitch Perfect.png|Pitch Perfect. FFXIV Empyreal Arrow.png|Empyreal Arrow. FFXIV Iron Jaws.png|Iron Jaws. FFXIV Sidewinder.png|Sidewinder. FFXIV Caustic Bite.png|Caustic Bite. FFXIV Stormbite.png|Stormbite. FFXIV Natures Minne.png|Nature's Minne. FFXIV Refulgent Arrow.png|Refulgent Arrow. FFXIV BRD Shadowbite.png|Shadowbite. FFXIV BRD Burst Shot.png|Burst Shot. FFXIV BRD Apex Arrow.png|Apex Arrow. ;Role Actions FFXIV BRD Refresh.png|Refresh. ;Removed Abilities FFXIV Misery's End.png|Misery's End. FFXIV Shadowbind.png|Shadowbind. FFXIV Swift Song.png|Swiftsong. FFXIV Quelling Strikes.png|Quelling Strikes. FFXIV Hawk's Eye.png|Hawk's Eye. FFXIV Blunt Arrow.png|Blunt Arrow. FFXIV Flaming Arrow.png|Flaming Arrow. FFXIV Wide Volley.png|Wide Volley. FFXIV Foe's Requiem.png|Foe Requiem. References de:Waldläufer (FFXIV) es:Arquero (Final Fantasy XIV) fr:Archer/Final Fantasy XIV Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV